It'll Be Okay
by EmmaMellark97
Summary: She was just a participant in the selection, and he was just a member of the guard - until they fell in love. This is the story of Marlee and Carter from their first meeting until after the whipping. Elite Spoilers, obviously. I haven't written in a while, so please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Readers! Thank you for visiting my story. I recently finished The Elite and immediately became intrigued by the Marlee/Carter love story. However, I found that there is only one fanfic out there for them, so I decided to write my own! I am going to attempt to chronicle their relationship from their very first meeting until after the whipping (at what point, I'm not sure). This is just a quick intro to the story with their first meeting, so it's very short. I should be updating pretty frequently now that school is out for summer. I haven't written in quite a long time, so please excuse any errors or general suckiness in my writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading guys!**

"You really are lovely, Lady Marlee." Prince Maxon nuzzled up against my neck as we sat in the garden. "But I'm afraid I must return to work now. Shall I walk you to your room?"

Maxon was sweet to offer, but I wanted some time alone. "Thank you, your majesty, but I think I'll be okay."

Maxon kissed my cheek and hurried off in the other direction. I made my way over to the large double doors that lead me back inside. I left the rose-filled garden and entered the marble wonderland that was the great foyer of the palace. Two large staircases bordered the edges of the room, and I scurried up the leftmost one. Upon reaching the top, I turned left, then right, and then left again. I made another right before I realized I was nowhere near my room. I spun around only to find myself walking straight into a member of the guard and falling backwards before I even had time to comprehend what was happening.

"Oh, my Lady, I'm so sorry!" The guard guided me up slowly, making sure he hadn't damaged any property of Illea. "Did I hurt you?"

I brushed off my dress and smoothed my hair before looking up at the guard. "No, no I'm fine…Officer Woodwork. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was…umm…"

Suddenly I was at a loss for words as I looked up at him. He was good looking and I immediately got nervous. Typical Marlee move. Freeze up and act like an idiot around gorgeous boys. I've done this at least a thousand times throughout my life.

"Lost?" He smiled down at me, showing off a single dimple on his left cheek. He looked young. He looked to be my age.

"Yeah, actually." I breathed out, sounding quite exasperated. "I've been here for weeks and still can't seem to find my way anywhere."

I twirled my fingers around and around. He was looking at me so intently that it made me nervous. On top of that, he was very good looking. Broad shoulders cropped blond hair, green eyes. Not that it should matter. He was just a member of the guard, and I was just a participant of the selection on my way back to my room after a date with the prince.

"Well, then allow me to escort you back to your room." He gave me another quick smile and started walking. "So, how has your time at the palace been so far?"

"Good. Prince Maxon has been wonderful to us all." It was true. He had been the perfect gentleman, but I just wasn't sure if he was what I was looking for. He was all I had imagined he would be, but still didn't make me feel…complete.

"Maxon is a good man. He cares about people." Officer Woodwork agreed with me. Officer Woodwork. Suddenly, I was desperate to know his first name, so I asked.

"Most members of the selection barely acknowledge the guards, and here you are, the most beautiful girl in the competition, asking my name." He laughed and continued on. "I'm Carter. Carter Woodwork. Formerly a four from St. George. And you are Marley Tames, a former four from Kent."

I looked at him, eyes wide, rosy color surfacing on my cheeks. I was somewhat confused yet oddly happy that he knew so much about me. Then I realized he probably knew about all the girls in the selection. It was part of his job.

"I am. I'm the only four left in the competition, actually. Celeste is a two, Kriss and Elise are threes, and America is a 5. It seems, though, that America is the favorite." I say, crossing my arms and pulling my sweater closer to my body.

"That's what I've heard. The king doesn't like her much though." Carter smirks as we approach my room.

I didn't know that. America is a lovely girl, and I have no idea why the king wouldn't adore her. When I told Carter this, he just laughed, saying something about keeping up appearances.

"Well, all the girls here are lovely, really. I mean, Celeste is just gorgeous, and Kriss is so classy, and Elise, well, she's so worldly." Carter glanced over at me as I spoke of all the girls. They really were all wonderful. No wonder Prince Maxon was having a tough time deciding.

We reach my room, and I thank Carter for the escort. Just as I'm about to shut my door, he calls out to me.

"Marlee? If I was Prince Maxon, I would have chosen you already." He says with a bashful smile. He mumbles a goodnight and heads down the hallway.

I close the door, goofy smile on my face, and try to ignore the butterflies flitting around in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Readers! Thank you for coming back to this story, and thank you so much for all the reviews! Someone pointed out to me in the last chapter that Marlee wasn't the only four left, so I'm sorry about that mistake. I should have checked the list on Kiera Cass's website, but I was just excited to get the first chapter up and didn't even look. I apologize in advance for any future errors, but feel free to point them out anyways! Thanks for reading guys, and please review! I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far. Away we go!**

* * *

It's been three days since my run in with Carter, and it's been three days now that he's been on my mind.

I've taken up a new hobby of strolling the grand halls of the palace with no real destination in hopes of finding him again. Every time I pass a guard, my heart races and my palms get sticky. Unfortunately, every time, I am disappointed to find that it's not him. Today I sit in America's room, and we chat about the other girls in the competition. We've come to the conclusion that Celeste is the meanest, but most beautiful. Elise has the biggest advantage due to her relatives in New Asia, and Kriss has worked the hardest to win the Prince's affections. Just as America starts talking about Natalie, I see a guard walk past and something fall out of his hand. He doesn't return for it, so it must have been intentional.

"I just don't know how I feel about him, you know?" America has moved on to discussing her conflicted feelings for Maxon, and I simply can't handle it anymore.

"Hey, Mer, let's go take a walk, yeah?" I stand up and head towards the door. She is slow to follow, giving me a chance to grab the folded note and slide it in between the sole of my foot and my high heel.

We walk down to the women's room and sit on the plush sofa to continue our discussion. Soon, it is time for dinner. America and I head back upstairs to our respective quarters to get ready. My maids haven't arrived yet, so I slip the note out of my shoe and unfold it.

_M,_

_The balcony overlooking the gardens near the women's room. Midnight._

_ C._

My heart starts racing. He wants to see me too. He's been feeling the same things as I have. Oh shut up, Marlee. It's just a note. He probably doesn't even care. He probably just wants to tell me not to say anything about our conversation or something. Either way, I have a good six hours before I'm supposed to meet him, and only about 20 minutes before dinner. I ring for my maids and they arrive within seconds, dress in hand.

I stand still as they dress me, curl my hair, and touch up my makeup. It's relaxing to have them pampering me. By six o'clock, I'm heading down to the dining hall. I've tucked the note into my bra, refusing to let it leave my side.

I run into Natalie, and we chat about the upcoming meal. The King and Queen are supposed to be there, a big deal considering their absences the past couple of days. Maxon is also rumored to be making an announcement, and I suspect he'll be telling us that someone will be going home soon.

We reach the grand hall and take our seats. America and Kriss join us, but Celeste and Elise sit by themselves farther away. We chat for a while about trivial matters, but everything seems to go by in a daze. As expected, Maxon announces that someone will be going home. Soon, we are dismissed, and I make my way back upstairs, faking a headache to buy myself some alone time.

It's 8:30 now; only three and a half more hours. I flip through a copy of a book that was placed on my night table. I braid my hair and take it out. I walk around in circles. 9:49. I sketch a couple pictures. I try to sleep. 10:21. I watch the television. I walk to the women's room and back. 11:42. It's almost time.

At 11:57, I walk down to the women's room. There are very few guards in the halls, and the lighting is dim. I find the balcony doors locked. Attached to the door handle is a note with directions. Left, right, left, left, right. I follow them and manage to not get lost. Once the directions have run out, I look up to find myself in the kitchen. The lights are on, but the only person here is Carter, who smiles when he sees me.

"You came." He says, without breaking his grin. I notice that he has a single dimple on his left cheek when he smiles.

"Of course I did. How could I resist a mysterious note from a stranger followed by yet another slightly more mysterious note?" I give him a little shove on the shoulder, and he feigns an injury.

"Ow! I didn't invite you here to abuse me, my Lady." He quips.

"Well, then what did you invite me here for?" I say with a coy smile.

He pauses for a minute. "I wanted to see you again." When I don't say anything, he continues. "I mean, you're beautiful, but it's more than that. I don't know. You…you're different. The other girls, they're all so superficial. But you aren't. You apologized for running into me rather than yelling at me. You asked for my name and talked to me when you could have been talking to the prince. Maybe it means nothing to you, but it means something to me."

I'm speechless. We look at each other for what feels like hours. I don't move, I don't breathe. I just stare. His hand slowly rises to caress by face. I turn into him, pressing my cheek against the back of his hand. He moves closer, so slowly it appears as though he isn't even moving. After what seems like an eternity, he is only millimeters away from my face.

"Carter…It does mean something to me." I whisper, giving him the courage to finally touch his lips to mine.

At first it is light, fleeting. He rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. I make the next move, kissing him again. His hands move to the back of my head, running through my hair. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck, stretching up on my tiptoes to be the same height as him.

A million thoughts are racing through my mind. This is so much better than kissing Prince Maxon. This is stupid and dangerous. His lips are so soft and gentle. If anyone finds us, we're done for.

After a few moments, he pulls back and holds my hands in his. "As much as I'd love to stay here…" He trails off.

"It's not safe." I finish for him. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow. You'll be in the women's room all day. At 2:15, pretend to go to the restroom. I'll be waiting in the hallway, and I'll show you somewhere we can go." He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. "No go back upstairs. If you run into anyone, say you didn't eat much at dinner and came downstairs for a pastry."

I laugh at his excuse, and he smiles. With one last glance, I head upstairs, dizzy with lust and anticipation.


End file.
